juste vivre sa vie
by ylg
Summary: Shimanami Tasogare : Our Dreams at Dusk : Éclats d'Âme :: Utsumi aimerait bien pouvoir dire au monde que zut, ça n'est pas à lui de régler tous les problèmes d'éducation de la société ! ::gen::


**Titre : **Juste vivre sa vie  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Shimanami Tasogare/Our Dreams at Dusk/Éclats d'Âme  
**Personnage : **Utsumi Natsuyoshi  
**Genre : **gen/meta  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kamatani Yuhki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt :** Trans Day of Visibility  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 3  
**Nombre de mots : **~700

oOo

Natsuyoshi voudrait que Koyama lui fiche la paix, ou si c'est trop demander qu'au moins elle se taise un peu.  
Il ne veut pas être visible bon sang !  
Il ne se considère pas comme un exemple pour d'autres ; il est un homme, point. Qu'on arrête de lui rappeler que plus jeune il a été une fille. C'est derrière lui, il voudrait pouvoir simplement l'oublier et vivre sa propre vie.  
Ça n'est pas à lui de refaire l'éducation de la société entière. Il soupire devant son insistance et culpabilise sous son argument comme quoi, mais si ça peut aider à ce que les gens comprennent qu'ils sont des hommes avant tout et eux aussi, alors si ça aide d'autres garçons plus jeunes à ne pas traverser de pareilles épreuves, à grandir comme ils l'entendent, sans qu'on les questionne…

Il y a des fois où il serre les dents, et, oui, explique. Il attend le jour où il n'aura plus à le faire. Mais ça reste un détail très privé de sa vie et il veut pouvoir choisir avec qui il en parle ou n'en parle pas. D'autant que ça ne le définit pas ! ça ne devrait pas le définir.

Son métier de plâtrier, manuel et physique, qui contribue à rendre salubre et agréable les habitations des gens, sa passion actuelle pour le cyclisme de route et peut-être encore aussi son engagement autrefois dans le volley-ball, un sport d'équipe dont il aimait ce que ça faisait de ses bras, ça oui, ça fait partie de lui de façon significative. (Ses bras sont musclés différemment maintenant qu'il a changé de sport et qu'il travaille. Son corps entier est musclé différemment et il aime enfin la forme qu'il a pris et qu'il peut présenter au monde.  
Ses goûts et dégoûts alimentaires, sa couleur préférée, bof, son signe astrologique, son groupe sanguin, pas du tout. Le fait qu'il soit célibataire et vive seul pour l'instant… oui, ça le définit en partie, parce que sa vie serait différente s'il avait une fiancée. Le fait qu'il a aimé des filles avant et qu'il en aimera sans doute d'autres selon les rencontres qu'il fera, ça compte aussi. Son expérience de vie serait encore différente s'il était attiré par des hommes en plus ou à la place ou pas du tout.  
Il n'est pas encore clair sur la question de vouloir se marier ou pas, ça dépendra de s'il trouve une femme qui lui donnera envie peut-être. Il est capable d'encadrer une animation avec des enfants mais n'a pas forcément envie d'en avoir à lui plus tard.

Il est impliqué dans un réseau LGBT depuis plusieurs années de ça, il l'a rejoint plus tôt dans son parcours quand il eu besoin de soutien, de partage. Il continue à le fréquenter tout simplement parce qu'il s'y est fait des amis. Son implication a participé à la création du congrès des chats, en y réunissant des capacités nécessaires complémentaires, en faisant naître des amitiés, en créant une zone de calme nécessaire. Mais il n'est pas militant ! il n'a pas la colère nécessaire pour ça – oui, la colère. Il faut de l'énergie et il faut de la révolte... ou alors une naïveté sans borne comme celle de Koyama, et ça fait pire que mieux.  
Saki par exemple est beaucoup plus engagée que lui, qu'eux tous au salon sur la question. Et lui en fait s'en veut de son emportement contre Koyama, ses bonnes intentions et sa maladresse affreuse. Il sait qu'il ne sera pas productif, il ne saura pas se faire comprendre d'elle. Il n'a pas la patience non plus, pas la pédagogie.  
Il craque en cachette.  
Mais qui le fera si pas lui ?

Il lui en veut d'autant plus de le forcer à ça, à exposer ses sentiments les plus fragiles, les moins avouables, à se rendre vulnérable, à être plus adulte qu'elle. À se sentir plus adulte, plus mûr, mieux éduqué, supérieur à elle. Mais s'il le faut, s'il le faut...  
...avec un peu de chance, ensuite, elle se taira enfin.


End file.
